Playing with the Enemy 2
by CouCouLove
Summary: sequel to playing with the enemy! Draco and ginny try to start thier life over again, but has it been to long? will people who haunted them in thier past return? better summary comming soon... lol


**so here it is everyone! Playing with the Enemy 2!!! i really hope you enjoy it! make sure to comment and tell me what you think of it! thanks!**

* * *

Ginny sighed and sat back up as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked around her. The sun shone down on her tanned skin. She had spent so much time outside, even her pale freckled skin was sun kissed.

She was surrounded by plants, as she was weeding the garden. Ginny spent most of her time outside, in the garden, trying to take her mind of everything. She found a calm here she couldn't find anywhere else, especially due to the fact that people were running all over the house all day.

Ginny was the only child left that was still living at the house, but people were always over. Ginny was amazed at how big her family had gotten. And she thought it was big before. First, there was Bill and Fleur, and their three children, Amelie, who was five, Pierre, who was four, and Clark, who was only a few months old. Charlie and his wife, Mary, had two children, Jason, who was the same age as Pierre, and Elisabeth, who was two. Percy and his wife Penelope had a little boy a little over two years old named Timothy. Fred and Angelina had twins, which were eighteen months old, Kelly and Samuel. George and Katie had also had twins just a few months after Fred and Angelina, two boys named Grant and Kyle. Ron and Hermione had a boy about one year old named Hugo. Harry and Cho had a little boy named James, and another one on the way.

They were all happy, and Ginny was happy for them. But, she didn't always want to be in the house full of noise. So she would come out here. Most of the time, she would bring Rebecca with her, not wanting her to be a burden, even though she knew no one cared, and would have loved to watch her, but, Rebecca seemed to love nature as much as her mother, and was very content with crawling around the garden exploring.

Ginny saw her mother watching her from the kitchen window. She knew her family worried about her. She was quieter than she had been before, and spent much of her time by herself. Ginny didn't spend that much time with Sarah or Colin either, even though they had both forgiven her for what she had done. They realized she did what she had to do. They would stop by the house every so often, but Ginny gave them some excuse as to why she couldn't go out.

She didn't work much either. Sometimes George or Fred would convince her to work in their store for them when it was really busy, or they had other plans and couldn't be there, but normally, she just liked spending time at home, with her daughter.

She turned back to her plants and weeds, still feeling her mother's eyes on her. She had turned their once weed ridden, gnome infested garden into a very nice one.

"Mommy" She heard someone say from behind her and tug on her shirt.

"What is it baby?" She asked the little strawberry blond girl standing behind her.

"I'm firsty" she said.

"Okay, let's go inside and get you some juice, ok?"

The little girl nodded as Ginny picked her up and tickled her, listening to her squeal in delight.

"Ginny?" she heard someone asked from behind her again. She knew that voice. But it was impossible, it couldn't be. He had been out of Azkaban for nearly a year now, and when he didn't show up then, she figured he never would. She turned around. It was him. Slowly she set Rebecca back down, and starred at him.

Draco looked at the little girl standing next to Ginny with sad eyes. "Is it Potters?" he asked.

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes. She had never had the chance to tell him. And now he thought she was with Harry. She shook her head.

"How old is she?" he asked, starting to catch on.

"Almost, t-two years." Ginny managed to whisper.

He bent over and looked at the little girl, who starred back at him with her big grey eyes curiously. His face softened. He stood back up, still looking at the child.

"I should have known. She's got my eyes." He looked back up at Ginny. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked. He wasn't angry.

Ginny shrugged. "I tried…" she couldn't finish her sentence, because she burst into tears.

"Ginny," He said, stepping closer to her and wrapping her in his arms. "It's okay, shh, it's okay." Ginny remembered what it was like to be in his arms, and didn't want him to let go. But he finally did.

"Can we talk?" he asked, pushing the hair out of her face. "Er, somewhere private?" he asked, looking up at the kitchen window. Ginny followed his gaze, and found her mother, Hermione, and Cho all looking out at them, with smiles on their faces.

Ginny laughed. "yeah." She said. She picked up Rebecca and grabbed his hand. She led him down to a small pond surrounded by trees, where she often took Rebecca to go fishing or swimming. It was nice, because the water was only about a foot deep, so she didn't have to worry too much when Rebecca swam there. She set Rebecca down by the water, who started to squeal as the cold water touched her toes. She motioned for Draco to sit down a few feet away from the pond.

They sat for a few moments in silence, until she broke it. "You never came. I figured you would come after you got out, but you never did." She was looking at the ground. She didn't want to look at him just yet.

"I didn't know you wanted me too. You have to remember Ginny, the last words you said to me were 'I hate you Malfoy' that hurt more than anything you'll ever know. But I've regretted never coming. Trust me I have. It's tortured me every day for the past year."

"What made you come now?" She asked, now looking at Rebecca.

"You're Father, Bill, and Ron came to St. Mungos and talked to me. They said you never talked. Hardly ate anything. Stayed cooped up in your room or in the garden all day. They said you never went out. They were worried about you."

Ginny frowned. "You mean Ron actually went to talk to you?"

"Yeah." Draco admitted. "It was actually his idea to come ask me to see you." He got quieter. "He said you still loved me, and that he knew I still loved you."

Ginny smiled to herself. Knowing that Ron would actually go to his arch enemy and tell him that was something Ginny never expected.

"Wait" said Ginny. "They went to see you at St. Mungos? What were you doing at the hospital?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Had he been terribly ill, or had a horrible accident?

"I work there." He said simply. "They let me back into the healer training program. I graduated from it about eight months ago.

She smiled. He had wanted it so badly, and now finally, he had accomplished it. Ginny felt so proud of him.

They sat for a while in complete silence, except for Re's squeals of delight as she marched around in the water.

"So…" Said Draco after a while, glancing at her. "Where do we go from here?"

Ginny finally got up the courage to look back at him. "I don't know" She said honestly.

"I just need to know one thing Ginny." He said. "Do you still love me?" Ginny was taken back. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

She looked back up at him with her tear filled eyes. She didn't have anything to do but tell him the truth. She looked away. "I honestly don't know Draco." She was afraid to look back at him. "I feel like I don't even know the real you… when we were together, it was based on a lie. Half the time I'm so angry at you, that I think I never want to see you again, but most nights I cry myself to sleep because I'm not in your arms. I'm so confused."

Draco nodded, hurt. If only he had come sooner, he told himself. He hated himself for doing this to her. For hurting her.

"It's going to take time Draco." She said, still looking down.

He nodded again. "I figured that. So where do we start?"

Ginny shrugged, tears falling down her cheeks now. She was still avoiding his gaze. Her eyes fell upon his arm. She saw the black mark still etched into his skin. it was fainter now, but you could still see it. She slowly put his hand in hers. She ran her fingers over the mark, feeling him tense up as she touched it.

"I, I tried to do it before they did this. I'm so sorry." She said, finally looking up at him. His eyes showed sadness, but also love.

"Don't be sorry. It was inevitable. It's over now though. We don't have to worry about it." He said kindly.

"What was it like?" She asked shyly. "In Azkaban?"

"Terrible. All I could think about was horrible things. My father beating my mother. Witnessing people being killed. But mostly, it was about you leaving me that day. I beat myself up for weeks for not telling you that day that I loved you, and that I wanted you to wait for me, until I was released. Every day I told myself that I would go see you, right away when I got out, that thought, that you might forgive me kept me sane. But the longer I stayed in that terrible place, the more I doubted myself. I started to tell myself that you had moved on, that you hated me. I could barley sleep at night, afraid of having a nightmare where I would see you and Potter living as a happy family. By the time I got out, I had lost all courage. I couldn't come. And I've regretted it ever since."

"I always had the same thoughts. Hermione came home from work one day, she works for the ministry, saying you had been let out of Azkaban. I figured you would come. As the weeks went by, I started to think maybe you'd found someone else, or completely forgotten about me. Or I thought maybe Pansy…"

Draco laughed. "You should know me better than that…"

"I thought I did." Said Ginny quietly. "But I also thought you'd come back sooner."

He nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice begging for forgiveness.

"I know." Said Ginny, looking up at him. He could see in her eyes that she had forgiven him. He sighed and looked back at Rebecca, chasing after a fish in the pond.

"She not only has your eyes, but also your stubbornness." She laughed, following his gaze. "It's quite difficult sometimes." She glanced at him.

"I'm just glad she got her mother's beauty…" he smiled at her. She blushed, and looked away from him back to the small girl. She had strawberry blond hair that shone in the sun. Her silver grey eyes lit up as she splashed in the water. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles.

"She loves flying to, just like you." She smiled, remembering one day when Ron took her on his broom with her, and flew around the house a few times. She was worried sick, and didn't talk to Ron for a week.

"That just leaves one question…" Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Ginny laughed.

"So," Said Draco, changing the subject. "What have you been doing all this time, if you haven't been shagging Potter?" he smiled.

She laughed. "It's Harry, Draco. You should call him Harry." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I haven't been doing much. I stay at home a lot. I work in the garden."

He looked over at the garden in their backyard. "You always liked that. I remember you used to stay out in the gardens for hours at a time. My mother never understood. She kept saying, the house elves will do that!" he laughed, but then he got quiet.

"Where is your mother now?" she asked him curiously. She had gotten close to Mrs. Malfoy over the time she spent at the Malfoy Manor.

"She's dead." He said quietly.

"Oh Draco," Ginny gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It happened that night. Once the ministry got there, she told me to run, she tried to protect me. My father kept yelling at her that I should do what I was supposed to and help the dark lord, we didn't know yet that he was dead. My mother wouldn't listen to him, so my father- he…" he stopped; she heard the pain in his voice.

Ginny didn't know what to say. They sat in silence for a long time, watching Rebecca play.

Finally, Ginny spoke up. "I want you to meet my family." She said, turning to look at him.

"What? I already know your family, remember? I went to school with half of them."

"Yeah, but you've never really met them. All you've done is made fun of them at school. Come on." She said standing up, holding out her hand for him. Reluctantly, he took it, standing up and wiping the dirt off his jeans.

Ginny went over and picked up Rebecca with one arm, and grabbed Draco's hand with the other. The closer they got to the house, the more nervous Draco got. Ginny was right, he only knew the Weasley's to an extent. He had teased them at school, and had a few classes with Ron. Now he was seeing them as the man who was in love with, and who was the father of her child. If Malfoy's got nervous, then he would be really nervous.

As the crossed the lawn, Ginny looked back at him, and saw his face, he looked terrified. She laughed at him, and he scowled back.

When they reached the back door, Ginny pulled him in behind her, and she set Rebecca down, and she ran off into the next room. The entire Weasley family and company was in the kitchen. She glared at them. They were unusually quiet, she guessed that they had been talking about her right when she walked in.

Now that everyone was here, Ginny didn't know what to say. She to now felt nervous. Thankfully, her father spoke up.

"Well Ginny, are you going to introduce us to this young man here?" he asked, looking from Ginny to Draco.

"Right." Said Ginny, snapping back to reality. "Um, everyone, this is Draco. Draco, this is my dad," Draco held out his hand, and Mr. Weasley took it in his." Ginny continued the introductions, introducing all of her brothers, until she finally got to Ron.

"This is Ron," she pointed, "but you know that…" she added quietly. The two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes, until Ginny nudged Draco. He tore his menacing gaze away from Ron, and looked at Ginny. His gaze softened, and he held out his hand towards Ron. Ron stared at his hand for a few seconds, and finally he took it.

Last but not least, there was Harry. "And this is Harry." Ginny said quietly, so almost no one but Draco and Harry could hear her.

"Malfoy," said Harry shortly, holding out his hand.

"Potter." Draco returned, just as coldly.

Ginny cleared her throat, and shot him an evil glare.

"Harry." Draco said quietly as he shook his hand.

Ginny gave him a soft smile. She knew Ron, Harry, and Draco had too much history to become best friends right away, but she was sure now that everything would be all right.


End file.
